Take Me By Storm
by Kat27
Summary: A/M. Takes place in Season 3. What happens one stormy night when Alec and Max get too wound up fighting???


****

Take Me By Storm

****

Author: Kat

Rating: R here. But NC-17 at http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/

****

Show: Dark Angel

Genre: Action/Smut

Pairing: A/M (like I could write anything else)

Type: Stand Alone

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

Summary: What happens one stormy night when Alec and Max get too wound up fighting? Takes place in Season 3.

Type: Standalone

Mood Music: Dizzy by the Goo Goo Dolls, Hello Time Bomb by Matthew Good Band & Why Pt. 2 by Collective Soul. See lyrics at http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/index.cgi?board=testing&action=display&num=1036276889

A/N: This idea struck me while I was blocked on _In the Heat of Battle. _ What can I say? My muse was smiling and feeling in a sexy mood. LOL. Please review. You'll make my day. Thanks to my beta Kiwichick.

It was hot. 

Suffocatingly hot and insanely humid. 

In the midst of the typically cool rainy season that passed for spring nowadays, a blistering weather system crashed into Seattle stunning the city with its intensity. Heat radiated off the pavement in oppressive waves melting everyone and everything instantly. Nothing was moving, not even the air, which was saturated with moisture and encased the city with a heavy blanket of tension. 

The normally bright stars and full moon above were being held captive behind turgid, purple clouds, combining with the ever-present pollution to cast an eerie glow upon everything it touched. Tempers were short in the midst of the building storm and the night was filled with the sounds of unmitigated violence. 

Given the darkness and the preoccupation of everyone in the city, it should have been the perfect night for a little B & E in the financial district. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone as planned.

"You idiot!" Max slugged him in the chest and gestured wildly at the impenetrable roof top door of the luxurious skyscraper they'd spent the past 45 minutes scaling. "You said it'd be open. You set it up yourself, you said. Of all the lame-brained, dim-witted…" She huffed her breath out in exasperation, unable to come up with another word to adequately express her displeasure. Especially when there were other, much more effective, not to mention satisfying, ways of doing so.

Alec instinctively blocked the next blow that came his way and shoved her back a few feet. "Fuck Max! Why is everything always my fault with you? I've bent over backward lately trying to help you and everyone else in TC. I guess it's my mistake for thinking that maybe, just maybe, you'd be past all of this by now." 

Pain and irritation flashed in his eyes as he raised his arms defensively in front of him_. Why do I keep putting myself through her bullshit? _He sighed and shook his head, listing off the reasons in his mind. _Loyalty for one. We've been working together for months now trying to save our people. You'd think **that **would have clued her in that I've changed since leaving Manticore. I mean, come on, eventually she has to see my potential, right? Plus there's the small matter that somehow over the past year, I've managed to fall head over heels in love with her_. He barely repressed a groan at the thought. _Will she ever get her head out of her ass long enough to realise I care about her?_

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down before speaking again. "This is _not_ my fault. I used my old Jam Pony badge to get in earlier this afternoon and made sure the door was unlocked before I left. A security guard must have found the breach and locked it again."

"Ugghhh! Whatever. This whole thing is screwed now and everyone in TC was counting on this money for supplies." Distracted by the heat, she shoved her hair back out of her face and pulled the zipper of her shirt down between her breasts, trying to entice a non-existent breeze in to cool her overheated flesh. 

Alec's gaze was riveted for a moment by a tiny bead of sweat meandering its way down her breastbone only to disappear in the cleft between her breasts_. Why does she have to be so damn sexy?! Especially when she's angry. It's not fair that she leaves me with a perpetual hard on while she's completely unaffected by me._

He shook his head, his attention abruptly captured again as she took another step forward, raising her fists as she spoke. "You're such a moron sometimes. Can't you do anything right?"

"Don't even think about it." He growled at her and took a step back, dragging his black turtleneck off over his head and then using it to wipe the sweat from his face and neck before tossing it at his feet. "It's too damned hot and I'm not in the mood to listen to any more of your idiotic accusations. Let alone act as your personal punching bag."

His skin gleamed in the faint, purple glow mesmerising her. Max swallowed hard as she watched his chest muscles dance with his rough movements. _Damn. It ought to be a sin for anyone to look that good. What the fuck?! _ Eventually his last words sank in, penetrating the haze of her thoughts. Reason left her. She was hot, frustrated beyond belief and sick to death of the hell that had become her life recently. Between the ever-appearing runes, White's cult loonies and having her every move scrutinised lately, she'd had about enough. "Who died and made you God? I'll do whatever I want." And with that she clocked him in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back on his ass.

Alec's eyes darkened, his voice low and dangerous as it emerged from deep within his chest. "You really shouldn't have done that Max." He shoved himself up off the ground and started circling her. "You want a piece of me? Then bring it on. I'm tired of this shit."

"You asked for it asshole." She threw herself at him in a volley of kicks and punches. 

He matched her blow for blow, blocking and feinting, whirling around the rooftop with her in a blur of mindless violence. Grunts and gasps filled the air as some of their hits began to make it through their defences. "All you've done since I met you is moan and bellyache about how unfair your life is and then take it out on me." He ducked another swipe at his head and deliberately put a whiny tone into his voice as he mimicked her, "Oh, poor me. I can't touch Logan. Boo hoo. Oh, I know. I'll yell and beat up on Alec. Then I'll feel better." 

He shook his head and snorted, slamming his fist into her solar plexus before dancing away from her. "Well guess what Max. Life is what you make it. So why don't you get up off your ass and actually try to be happy for once. You need to start living again. And I mean really living, not this sad pretence that you've been acting out ever since you broke up with Logan." Countering her latest attack and allowing her obvious rage to egg him on, he nimbly stepped to the side and caught her foot in mid-swing, twisting it and knocking her off her feet. 

"What the hell do you know?" Max screamed as she flipped back up and advanced on him again. "You're pathetic. Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh come on, Max. You keep forgetting I've got 10 years of training on you. The only reason you've won in the past is that I never really tried to fight you. Did you really think you could beat me in a fair fight?" He shook his head sadly, sighing and making tsking sounds to mock her. "I let you win. I'm bigger and stronger than you are. I'm better." Going on the attack, he threw himself at her, landing a solid kick to the middle of her back and then grabbing one arm and hurling her toward the mechanical shed to his right. "But you know what? It doesn't matter. I've just thought of something that will improve both of our lives dramatically."

Barely catching herself in time, she managed to get her legs up and push off of the wall, flipping and landing lightly in front of him. _He's too damned cocky for his own good._ She stared at him for a moment, then, unable to help herself, yelled in mid-punch, "Oh really! So what is this miraculous cure all?"

Blocking her and nodding, Alec continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Yup! That's it." He slammed his flat hand into the middle of her chest, knocking her back a pace. "The only thing I need is for you to get laid. Then you wouldn't be such a bitch and we'd both be a lot happier." Ignoring her gasp of fury, he continued. "There _are_ other men in the world besides Logan Cale you know." 

Max glared at him, hands clenching in fists at her sides, speechless for once in her life and completely amazed by his audacity. _How dare he? _"You…you…" Her mouth moved over and over again but nothing else came out.

He raked his eyes over her speculatively before continuing in a surprisingly conversational tone considering their combative stances. "How long has it been anyway? You've been pining away for Logan for what? Over a year now? And I know I haven't seen you have a heat cycle since I met you." He shook his head and leaned down so he was right in her face, carefully punctuating every word that left his mouth. "You need a really good, long, hard fuck before you explode!"

His stormy eyes burned into hers and she found it difficult to look away. Finally gaining her voice, even if it was rather shaky, she shoved him away. Her full lips trembled as she spoke. "And I suppose you think you're the man for the job?"

"Well, now that you mention it. Yeah. I probably am." Alec deliberately leered at her, watching her chest heave as she became more and more indignant. "After I was through with you, you'd have a grin from ear to ear." He shrugged immodestly. "Although you wouldn't be able to sit or walk for a week."

"As if. You're so full of yourself, you make me sick!" She snorted derisively, "You couldn't turn me on with a blow torch."

"Really?!"   


Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realised she should probably shut up and back down. Especially given the feral aura that was beginning to emanate from the man in from of her. Not to mention the ire in his tone. But before she could stop herself, she spit out, "Yeah, really!" 

"A blow torch?" Alec strode toward her, anger, frustration and raw desire fuelling him. Stalking her, he backed her up until she was trapped against the shed. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he pressed his body full length against hers. His other hand moved to her neck, holding her still. "You know, that sounds suspiciously like a bet to me." His head swooped down, his lips taking hers roughly, hungrily, heedless of the look of shock on her face. 

Max struggled futilely against him; attempting to free her hands to no avail. She'd never felt so powerless before. Panicking a bit, she tried to knee him in the groin, but he easily blocked her, shoving her legs apart with one knee and pushing himself into the cradle of her thighs. Desperate and even angrier now, she bit his bottom lip and then head-butted him, trying to free her lips long enough to get through to him and free herself. "Fuck off Alec! What do you think you're doing?" 

Sanity gradually made a reappearance as he stared into her eyes, blinking rapidly as the slight fear he found there robbed him of his anger like nothing else could. Taking a long, deep breath and releasing it, he managed to gain a measure of control. His voice, when it finally emerged, was husky and low. Seductive and soothing all at the same time. "Sorry, but you didn't _really_ expect me to ignore such a low blow to my ego, did you? Besides, what are you afraid of, Max? It's just a bet. You've got to know I'd never deliberately hurt you." 

He gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers and moved to whisper in her ear, breathing his words against the sensitive flesh he found there. "Give me five minutes. If I can't turn you on, I promise I'll let you go. Should be a cakewalk for you, right?" He smiled as he felt her relax a bit and shiver against him. Nuzzling into her neck, he slowly slid his lips along her jaw and made his way back to her mouth. 

Please go to the following web site to continue the story… http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/


End file.
